Conventional prior art gondola generally consist of a base extending from a pair of generally vertical base posts. Upright base posts are attached to the gondola by conventional attachment means. Such conventional attachment means include pre-formed apertures in the base for receiving the distal ends of the posts. In this arrangement, means are provided for locking the posts in place using, for example, a locking bolt or sliding tab mounted in the base that engages the post surface. Alternatively, the posts may be bolted to outside vertical surfaces of the base. The posts typically have apertures on their front and rear surfaces, and shelf brackets and shelves would be mounted to the apertures on the front and rear surfaces of the posts.
While conventional gondolas are highly functional and widely used, they do have certain shortcomings. For example, only one horizontal shelf can be located at a particular height, and the shelf lengths are determined by the spacing between the posts to which the shelves are mounted. Also, there is no convenient way to create visual pause points along the shelves. As a result, it is difficult to support and display different sizes and types of items on a single gondola or to create varying, visually pleasing configurations which are adaptable for a variety of retail environments.
Similar shortcomings are found in prior art gravity feed dispensers. Typically gravity dispensers are standalone units that are not easily integrated with conventional gondolas and which have limited flexibility to incorporate other display and dispensing fixtures such as shelves, racks, hanger rods, storage bins, drawers, hooks, and the like. The inflexibility of prior art gravity feed dispensers often result in the loss of valuable shelf space in exchange for a more convenient form of dispensing. Thus, in situations where space is at a premium, there is a need for a gravity feed dispenser and a system for mounting the same that allows incorporation into a conventional gondola and use of additional fixtures, yet still allows easy access to the dispenser's top and bottom dispensing receptacle.